


Delivery for Nations

by Valgus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Smith was a twenty-five years old college drop-out who currently worked on a small pizzeria. One day, she did a pizza delivery to a certain group of strange foreigners. They were mostly male and everyone was incredibly attractive. They were also very engaged in politic for their supposedly young ages. Kathryn knew she missed something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The House

Kathryn Smith was a twenty-five years old college dropout who currently worked on a small pizzeria. The long hours of her work supported her enough to live alone after her dropout. Lately, the redhead did nothing in her life but working. She started to feel uncomfortable with hanging out with her college friends, for they all had graduated and worked.

Beside, the pizzeria she worked on was a little unusual.

The place was small and a little crumped. Situated not far from a train track, the building tended to shake violently whenever a train passes by. The first impression Kathryn got when she saw the place was that the owner must had been really love Italy. Everything from the sign, the decoration, floor, wall, even to the ceiling were decorated in a way that reminded Kathryn about Italy. The staff of the pizzeria who met Kathryn after that told her that it was ‘rustic’. Kathryn didn’t know whether it was ‘rustic’ or ‘extra rustic—maybe a little too much’.

* * *

The first time Kathryn met the original owner of the nameless pizzeria, she knew she was blushing like crazy and gulping very visibly that she felt ashamed of herself. The old man, presumably on his mid-forties, was absolutely handsome. With deeply tanned skin and amber-coloured eyes, he was beyond gorgeous. His dark brown hair was a little messy, but in the most fashionable way possible. After getting used to his charming, teeth-filled smile, Kathryn started to observe two strange curl on top and side of his head.

 _“Bella! Ciao!”_ the man threw her a kiss right away.

The very phrase that popped out on Kathryn’s head was “silly old man”.

The handsome old man was indeed sillier than his handsome exterior suggested. After sometime, Kathryn was used to see him hanging around, mostly drinking wine on eleven in the afternoon. Once she asked him about whether he didn’t have any other business than getting drunk a little early, but the Italian only laughed. His words after that were, “No, _Bella_ , no. My time has over, after all. I’m here just because God let me see my lovely grandsons…”

Kathryn had no idea what the drunken geezer was talking about, so she started to just accept that _Signor_ Owner would be around.

If there was other thing Kathryn hadn’t understands but had give up to, it was about the brunet’s name. The kitchen staff usually just called him ‘Owner’. When someone asked what should they address him as, the Italian answered with “Grandpa Rome”.

Kathryn still remembered that she couldn’t resist to say something and she raised her eyebrows while asking, “Rome? As in Ancient Rome?”

The so-called Grandpa Rome quickly made gestures with his hands as he exclaimed happily, “ _Si!_ Exactly!”

So apparently the owner didn’t really have name either.

It wasn’t like Kathryn couldn’t live with it, so she just let it slide.

* * *

One day, for the last order of the day, Kathryn had to deliver fifteen boxes of pizza. It was already 7 pm on rather cold Friday night. There was only Grandpa Rome and Kathryn after the last kitchen staff left. Apparently, he had a date. Grandpa Rome had given him tips for his date and as far as Kathryn heard, those tips were rather dated. The redhead said nothing, nevertheless, and helped Grandpa Rome with packing the pizza into the boxes.

The old man looked as gorgeous as usual, despite wearing bleak apron and dusted in flour. He made eye when he realised Kathryn was staring at him.

“What is it, _Bella_? Do you think you want to have a go with me?” he smirked and Kathryn somehow laughed.

“Thank you, but no, Grandpa Rome,” she chuckled before closing the last box.

When they both brought the box outside to be delivered, Grandpa Rome said, “It’s the last delivery and it isn’t too far away. Why don’t you deliver them yourself with your own car? You can go home right away afterwards. Just make sure the pizzas stay on the best condition.”

Kathryn smiled at the offer, “Really? That’s great. Yes, I would like to do that. Thanks, Grandpa Rome.”

After they loaded all the boxes to Kathryn’s old car, the Italian threw him an air-kiss, the one that Kathryn knew was just a thing he done towards any female around, before entering the pizzeria once again. Kathryn then hopped on to her car and drove to the address.

* * *

The place for the said address located not far from the pizzeria, but it was on entirely different kind of area. The houses there were larger and quieter, but the house Kathryn after was the largest, albeit not very quiet. She stopped in front of large metal gate, dark in colour but styled beautiful enough to guard the Prime Minister house himself. A surveillance camera titled toward Kathryn’s face and the intercom suddenly talked.

“Dude, who are you supposed to be…?"

The male voice was very much American, from tone, vocabulary, to accent. 

Kathryn shouted to the intercom with the help of her left hand to make sure her voice was heard, “I’m delivering pizza! From Grandpa Rome’s pizzeria…?”

She could hear a gasp followed by the same owner of American voice.

“Awesome! Come in, Dude, we’ve been waiting for you!”

The gate was flung open and Kathryn drove inside to what perhaps the most beautiful house—or at least front yard—she had ever entered.

* * *

Stopping her car in front of marble stairs with two lions statue guarding the entrance, Kathryn felt very out of place with his red pizzeria top and jeans. Even the best sneakers she wore that night felt a little too ugly for such grand place. Shifting her long red ponytail behind her shoulders, Kathryn walked to the door to knock or ring bell. She definitely needed help bringing those large boxes of pizza.

Knocking on very ancient-looking lion-and-ring doorknocker, Kathryn was a little surprised that the echo of the knock was so loud. She only needed to wait three counts before the door opened.

The male who opened the door was quite tall. Kathryn had to look up to see his face. Other than constant brows furrowing, his green eyes seemed to be in constant squinting as well. But once Kathryn got a good look on his face, she somehow felt the same feeling when she saw Grandpa Rome for the first time; very much beautiful, albeit something seemed to be a little off. With his spiky and naturally limp dirty blond hair, the man in blue and white striped scarf was undoubtedly a sight for sore eyes. Kathryn had saw that now he had vertical scar on the right side of his forehead, though the scar didn’t disturb his enchanting look. If anything, that made him looked more charming.

“Hey,” he spoke, voice heavy and a little dragged. “You’re here to deliver pizza, right?”

Kathryn just realised that she was staring, “Oh! Yes, yes, sorry, I almost forgot…” She turned her head to see her cars before realising that she wasn’t holding any pizza box, “I might need help with the boxes. There are fifteen of them.”

“ _Mijn God_ , I bet Alfred was the one who ordered so many pizzas. We have plenty of food already…” the blond groaned, but he quickly stepped towards Kathryn’s car already. Now that she heard him speaking longer sentence, the redhead could hear a certain accent on his voice. What was it? Dutch?

Kathryn hurriedly opened her car’s door, handing five boxes of pizza to the presumably Dutch. He raised his blond eyebrows and took the five boxes, stack another seven easily into one hand like it was nothing. He still had the power to hand Kathryn the last three boxes before started walking composedly towards the door. 

With such a tall stack of boxes, Kathryn would assume that he would walk slowly or at least attempting to see where he was going. But the man seemed to know exactly where to put his feet. He must had some exquisite strength too, for he could close the door once Kathryn walked in, all while balancing twelve boxes of pizzas on one hand.

“Do you think you can carry that to the second floor?” he looked down on Kathryn, who nodded slowly. She was still astonished by the tall stack carried easily by this strange, handsome man.

The interior of the first floor reminded Kathryn greatly of a palace, though the design seemed to be made with intention to mix everything from every country possible. It was a nice chaos of pattern, siding with nice Scandinavian furniture. Following the tall Dutch towards the stairs, Kathryn could hear music from upstairs. It was something with heavy bass. As she ascended the latter part of the stair after stopping on mid-stairs where a large window exposed backyard view, Kathryn could smell crisps and fruit punch. 

She wanted to ask whether this blond man and his American friend, the one who spoke on the intercom, held some kind of party. Kathryn ended up saying nothing. It was a little obvious that there was party. Beside, this man looked pretty scary with his superhuman strength. The redhead already imagined that he would say things like, ‘Don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong’ if she tried to ask.

To opened first pair of doors in the second floor, Kathryn followed the male and entered the room. Little did she knew the night would be rather unforgettable.

* * *

 “Dude! The pizzas are finally here!” the loud voice from the intercom shouted and Kathryn hadn’t even put down the boxes yet when he saw a man with hair in the colour of wheat ran to her.

With his cool bomber jacket flapping behind him, the American was coming with half-eaten burger on one hand and Coke in paper cup in another. Even though he had his hands full already, he seemed to be looking forward to the pizza a lot. After putting down the boxes on long table already filled with foods, Kathryn finally could take a good look at the male. He took another large bite of his hamburger and grin, his blue eyes shone behind pair of glasses.

“I’ve heard that the pizza from your place is superb!” he exclaimed, his voice rather high-pitched. After finishing his burger, he continued, “Dude, it’s like authentic Italian pizza, right?” He laughed out lot, leaving Kathryn no time to actually respond.

When he finally stopped and looked at Kathryn, she could only mutter, “I suppose so…”

The American laughed once again, before extending his hand, “I’m Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! It’s nice to meet you, Dude! Thanks for the pizza!”

Kathryn was simply doing her job, so she smiled awkwardly as she shook the male's hand. She had a strange feeling it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had offer her some beers (“You’re Australian, so can I assume you like Australian?” Alfred didn’t seem like joking. His typical ignorance reminded Kathryn of another male from States he knew from uni), but Kathryn just shook her head. She knew she wasn’t exactly working anymore, for her job was done once she delivered the pizza, but she felt insecurely small in this room full of stunning foreigners.

To his relief, Alfred didn’t push her further. He had finished his burger and Coke and now munching on Granpda Rome’s pizza, talking to Kathryn with his mouth full as he moaned once in a while about how delicious the pizza was. (“So, you know—yum! The cheese is so on point—you met Tim at the door, right? Oh, this is so good… do you want some? Ah, I bet you have them all the time while you work, right? I know the old man… anyway, Tim said I shouldn’t order more, but when I heard that Grandpa Rome had pizzeria here, I just couldn’t help it! Oh… wow… I really like the topping… the olive is so on point… anyway, speaking of Grandpa Rome…”)

Kathryn wanted to go home and rest, but she also wanted to stay for reason she didn’t understand.

Alfred, however obnoxious, loud, and basically impolite, was very interesting. Kathryn felt like she could just watching him eating for hours, but Alfred had stop abruptly when he saw someone passing by.

“Speaking of Grandpa Rome, here’s one of his grandsons!” laughed the American, grabbing the passerby carelessly.

Yelping, the reddish brown haired male stumbled into Alfred’s direction. Kathryn looked up to see that she would probably recognize this Italian as Grandpa Rome’s relative even when Alfred didn’t tell her. It was like looking at Grandpa Rome at his mid twenties, albeit the so-called grandson had lighter hair colour and seemed smaller and less muscular then the supposedly old Grandpa Rome.

“Veee?” he looked at Kathryn, his eyes were the colours of gold—or honey, Kathryn couldn’t decide. 

She had heard and read that Italian man was handsome (somehow, Grandpa Rome didn’t make the count… he was perhaps ‘Italian old man’, which was not necessarily fall into ‘Italian man’ category), but not until she was less than an arm length to one that she realized she could hear her own heartbeat when he winked at her.

“Bella, ciao!” he suddenly got friendly to Kathryn. She could hear Alfred laughed somewhere near her, but she couldn’t pull her eyes from Grandpa Rome’s grandson. “My name is Feli. Feliciano Vargas.” His smile was half-soothing, half-naughty. It took Kathryn several seconds to register than she never heard Grandpa Rome’s surname before.

“Uh… um… I’m Kathryn,” she took her sight from him for a while before looking at his face again. “I work at your grandfather’s pizzeria.”

Feliciano whistled, “So you are the flower that Grandpa Rome told me about! How does it feel to work among dirty men? I bet Grandpa is the dirtiest…”

Kathryn somehow felt her cheeks grew warmer at Feliciano’s words. What did that old geezer told his grandson? “Um, it’s fine, I guess. I mean… it’s not like I have the privilege to choose where I want to work,” she pulled up a pathetic smile. “I’m very grateful that your grandfather took me.”

Feliciano pouted and Kathryn felt like he was dangerous—like, cutely dangerous, because Kathryn still felt like she could drool to his pouting face. “Grandpa didn’t work you too hard, did he? If you want to, I can put another word to another place in Sydney… is there any Italian place you’d like to work at? Trattoria? Ristorante? Or maybe you’d like to work on high-end Italian boutique?”

Kathryn didn’t know whether Feliciano was just flirting, but he seemed serious. She started to wonder what did Feliciano do. Was he some sort of politician? Family of the prime minister, perhaps? How could he put words for her and she could be placed anywhere she wanted to?

“Feliciano, would you please stop flirting? The Frau didn’t seem very comfortable,” a heavy, accented voice came from behind Feliciano. 

Feliciano laughed. His laughter was crisp and high, like a singing voice. He turned around to a tall, pale male in suit.

The first thing Kathryn noticed from the male who sighed at Feliciano was his super-perfect, slicked back blond hair. Then she noticed his furrowing brows and how he tried to stop Feliciano from hugging his arm.

“Please forgive him,” he said, and by now Kathryn had picked up that he was German. “Since you work for Rome, I assume you know how they are. Italians.”

Kathryn giggled. This German might looked very intimidating, but Kathryn could feel how he tried his hardest to make her feel comfortable. “Yes. Thank you. I’m fine. I’m used to Grandpa Rome’s flirt, but I never knew he had grandsons—and that I’ll meet one of them tonight. Ah! I’m Kathryn.”

“Ludwig,” the blond smiled and shook her hand. Kathryn could smell a strange mixture of expensive male perfume and what smelled like new car.

“Ah! I was supposed to bring you more Australian beer!” laughed Feliciano out loud. “I’m sorry. I was distracted on the way, because I saw an angel.” And he winked at Kathryn once again. Ludwig groaned. Kathryn giggled. Alfred just munched. Kathryn could observe that Alfred must have been devouring at least a whole box alone. Now she knew why he ordered so many.

Ludwig and Feliciano left, Feliciano tried to take twelve cans of beers at once before Ludwig stopped him, saying he had been too reckless. They walked toward a small East Asian man who enjoyed a bottle Kathryn didn’t find foreign; sake, and a good one at that.

Alfred had been silent, which Kathryn thought was weird, but apparently he was just eating.

When he finished gulping down another piece of pizza, he looked at Kathryn and grinned, “Sooo… Kathryn, how do you feel about Australia?”

“Eh? About my country?” Kathryn repeated, suddenly feeling unsure. “I’ll just say… um… there are a lot of thing that can be improved, but I think it’s a very wonderful one! Don’t you think so, Alfred?”

Alfred just looked at Kathryn, before he suddenly muttered, “Dude, you’re saying such a nice thing about Australia…”

Kathryn just laughed awkwardly. She got a feeling that Alfred expected her to talk trash about her country.

Alfred opened his mouth to talk again, before a strutting, angry-sounding man held his hand mid-air.

“Really, Alfred, you already ate at least two boxes. Think about your stomach for once…” said the pouting man.

Alfred chuckled, “I always think about my stomach, Dear Artie,” he said mockingly.

This ‘Artie’ glared at Alfred, before realising that Alfred was talking to Kathryn. He looked at Kathryn and Kathryn suddenly thought it was very weird for her to think that a man that old (possibly on his thirties) looked adorable with thick eyebrows, messy blond hair, and visibly British aristocrat clothing. He sounded like a Londoner and he put up a polite smile at Kathryn.

“Pardon him, Miss. I bet he’s also the one that made you carried all those boxes here by yourself…”

Kathryn shook her head, “Ah, actually, Mr Tim helped me…”

“Still, this guy never think about what he eat,” ‘Artie’ grumbled.

Alfred protested, “That is not true!” He pouted back at ‘Artie’ before suddenly standing up, “Ooooh, this is the song! Come dance with me, Kath! Also, it looks like the Bad Touch Trio is dancing…”

Before Kathryn could say anything, Alfred dragged him towards the center of the room, on the place where three males, just about Alfred and ‘Artie’ age, were dancing different dance.

The first one was a stunning-looking albino, hair as pale as snow and eyes as red as strawberry. He seemed very much drunk and wobbly as he did some sort of tap dancing to heavy-bass song. The second one in the middle was a beautiful-looking man with shoulder-length golden hair. His patterned shirt looked like something picked out from catwalk and his designer shoes must cost an arm and leg. He was saying something in French and his chest hair peeked underneath his lightly haired chin. The third one was refreshing-looking. Tanned, with thick brown locks and bold green eyes, he was also drunk and kept laughing at what Kathryn thought was Feliciano, but not. Feliciano was still with Ludwig and the Japanese man on the other side of the room, tasting beer and sake, while another pouting Italian must be Grandpa Rome’s another grandson.

Kathryn almost forgot about Alfred.

Alfred tugged her into the supposedly dance floor and Kathryn yelped. If anything, she felt like everyone had very strong aura and the last thing she wanted was to look even smaller and sillier in front of these people.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write about normal human meeting nations without realising who they are and sort of become friends with them. This is the result. I have a rough idea on where this story might go, but I think I'll continue it when people actually want to read it, because I don't think I'm a very good writer. I apologise for that.
> 
> Anyway, I imagine Grandpa Rome's pizzeria to be somewhere in Southern Sydney, which made the setting to be in Australia, since it's pretty much the only place I know that is big enough to contain the countries' gathering. I plan to bring out every character ever in Hetalia if possible, so that might be something to look up at. You kind of can request who you want to see first too.
> 
> Notes added at 24 May 2015: I still want to write this, but I consider this piece in a need of editing and all. I hope you enjoyed what you read so far, though.


End file.
